Make Me Something Good, Make Me Feel Good
by sleepypark61
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Disamping pekerjaannya sebagai dokter yang kadang membuatnya lelah, Byun Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik. CHANBAEK boyxboy! doctor!Baekhyun & chef!Chanyeol au.


**Cast & Pairing: ChanBaek**

 **Warning: this is a boyxboy/BL ff!**

 **doctor!Baekhyun and chef!Chanyeol(well, not really) au yang terinspirasi dari penampilan comeback EXO dengan kostum berbagai macam pekerjaan itu/?. Dan ff ini purely my imagination jadi, aku harap aku bisa menyalurkan imajinasiku lewat ff ini.**

PLEASE ENJOY

MAKE ME SOMETHING GOOD, MAKE ME FEEL GOOD

.

.

.

Namja manis bertubuh mungil berjalan gontai memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Baekhyun—namja itu— melepas masker dan baju khusus untuk mengoperasi yang melekat di tubuhnya. Namja manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tubuhnya sudah merasa lelah setelah seharian ini memeriksa dan mengobati pasiennya. Ia pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Oh, Dokter Byun, sudah mau pulang?" Tanya seorang perawat yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, aku akan pulang. Kurasa aku butuh istirahat." Perawat itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah iya, apa operasi tadi berjalan lancar?"

"Sebenarnya tidak berjalan lancar saat aku yang menanganinya. Tapi, operasinya sudah ditangani oleh Dokter Kim."

"Ahh begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu istirahatlah dengan cukup Dokter Byun. Saya permisi." Perawat itu membungkukkan badannya lalu melenggang pergi.

Bekerja di rumah sakit memang bukan perkara yang mudah. Apalagi jika kau adalah dokter bedah. Setiap harinya ada saja pasien yang harus kau operasi. Membedah hati, jantung, paru-paru, dan organ dalam lainnya itu sudah biasa. Kau bahkan harus membedah organ dalam seseorang hanya karena ada benda asing yang masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka. Dan Byun Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

Dulu Baekhyun pikir bekerja sebagai dokter hanyalah pekerjaan dimana ia akan memeriksa pasiennya, memberi mereka obat, dan semuanya beres. Tapi rumah sakit tidak melayani orang-orang yang tidak mampu membayar, atau setidaknya mempunyai jaminan sosial. Kadang-kadang masalah itu jadi beban karena itu menghambat Baekhyun untuk menyembuhkan seseorang.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di balik selimut. Atau mungkin ia bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya sambil bercerita tentang hari yang melelahkan ini. Kekasihnya? Tentu saja Baekhyun punya kekasih—tunangan sebenarnya. Dan orang yang beruntung yang mampu mencuri hati Baekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol. Namja tinggi dengan sejuta karisma. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di rumah sakit. Saat itu Baekhyun adalah dokter yang menangani Chanyeol karena namja tampan itu dengan cerobohnya membakar lengannya sendiri saat memasak. Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah seorang koki yang hebat. Hanya saja namja itu kurang hati-hati saat memasak, bahkan Chanyeol beberapa kali hampir memotong jarinya sendiri.

Chanyeol bekerja sebagai koki di restoran yang dijalankan oleh keluarganya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama disibukkan oleh pekerjaan mereka, tapi mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bercerita kepada satu sama lain tentang hari-hari yang mereka jalani. Jadi karena itulah hubungan mereka awet sampai sekarang, walaupun mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, namja itu berdiri memunggungi Baekhyun sambil memotong sayuran ketika Baekhyun menemukannya di dapur apartemen mereka. Chanyeol punya kebiasaan memasak tanpa ada kaos yang melekat pada tubuhnya saat sedang di rumah, jadi Baekhyun sudah biasa melihat Chanyeol memasak dalam keadaan _shirtless_ seperti ini.

Baekhyun menghampiri kekasihnya itu lalu melingkarkan lengan cantiknya ke perut Chanyeol. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di punggung lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeol, yang agak kaget dengan keberadaan Baekhyun, menghentikan kegiatan memotong sayurnya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang," Tanpa melepaskan pelukan kekasih mungilnya, Chanyeol buka suara. Hening. Biasanya Baekhyun akan membalas perkataannya atau setidaknya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Tapi Baekhyun justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Melihat Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membalas kata-katanya, Chanyeol membalik badannya. "Baek?"

Chanyeol sekarang berhadapan dengan kekasih mungilnya. Namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, dan Chanyeol tau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dengan tangannya sehingga kini Baekhyun menatap matanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun lalu meraih bibir mungil kekasihnya. Awalnya, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menciumnya tapi kemudian ia membalas ciuman itu dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol.

Tanpa melepaskan pangutan mereka, Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungil kekasihnya lalu mendudukkannya di meja dapur. Ciuman mereka harus berakhir karena mereka berdua sama-sama membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan suka tiba-tiba menciumku seperti itu!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol setelah mereka berhasil bernapas normal. Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Tapi kau juga menikmatinya kan?" Cengiran Chanyeol kian lebar saat melihat Baekhyun dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi permukaan wajah manisnya.

"Bagaimana harimu, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol lagi dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol sebelum menjawab, "Buruk."

"Ceritakan semuanya setelah makan, oke? Aku akan buatkan samgyetang," Chanyeol mengusap punggung kekasihnya itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "agar kau merasa lebih tenang."

" _Yes, please,_ tolong buatkan sesuatu yang enak untukku."

.

.

.

Samgyetang adalah makanan yang cocok untuk Baekhyun saat ini. Sup ayam dengan banyak bumbu rempah-rempah itu memang ampuh untuk menenangkannya. Terimakasih pada kekasihnya yang tampan, sekarang Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

Setelah selesai makan dan membersihkan peralatan makannya, Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tv. Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol datang dari dapur dengan mangkuk besar berisi strawberry. Ia lalu memberikan mangkuk itu pada Baekhyun.

"Ini, makanlah."

"Terimakasih, Yeollie"

"Ne. Jadi.." Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun lalu menarik kekasihnya itu agar lebih dekat padanya. "—Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Apa ini tentang pekerjaanmu?"

Baekhyun, yang sedang mengunyah strawberrynya, dengan cepat menelannya. Ia menaruh mangkuk berisi strawberry itu di meja yang berada di depannya.

"Ne. k-kurasa hari ini aku, Chanyeol, hari ini aku bekerja dengan sangat buruk"

"Ada apa?"

"Jadi tadi aku menangani seorang pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan, awalnya baik-baik saja sampai aku mulai tidak fokus saat mengoperasinya.." Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam. Mengingat kecerobohan yang ia lakukan di rumah sakit tadi membuatnya ingin menangis. Chanyeol mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun, mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkan kekasih mungilnya.

"Pasien itu kehilangan banyak darah dan hampir mengalami syok hipovolemik kalau saja Dokter Kim, seniorku, tidak datang dan mengambil alih operasi," Baekhyun menunduk dan mulai mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Setidaknya menangis akan mengurangi beban pikirannya. Chanyeol dengan sigap merengkuh Baekhyun ke dekapannya. "aku, hiks, hampir kehilangan nyawa seorang pasien, Yeollie. Aku dokter yang buruk."

Baekhyun masih terus mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Ia juga merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol yang terus mengusap punggung sempitnya dan itu cukup membuatnya nyaman. Butuh beberapa menit sampai Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

"Baek, lihat mataku." Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk, kini menatap lurus mata Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu sekarang mengusap pipi Baekhyun guna menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipinya.

"Kurasa, kau sudah cukup baik menangani pasienmu, Baek. Kau mungkin hanya kelelahan tadi dan karena itulah kau jadi nggak fokus. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Jika kau terus-terusan membiarkan masalah itu membebanimu, kau justru akan kacau dalam segala hal yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit. Jadi jangan biarkan itu membebanimu dan bekerjalah lebih keras, oke?"

"tap-"

Chanyeol menginterupsi perkataan Baekhyun dengan kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Baekhyun selalu suka cara Chanyeol untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Chanyeol akan selalu membawa Baekhyun pada ciuman memabukan dan biasanya itu membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang dan sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Dan kali ini Baekhyun sudah agak melupakan masalahnya.

Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman mereka. Namja itu tersenyum tampan lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Lagipula, sebagai dokter bedah, kau memang harus membiarkan orang lain membantumu saat operasi, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Ia tersenyum manis lalu bersandar pada bahu kokoh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah merasa tenang sekarang. Benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, memikirkan masalah ini secara berlebihan hanya akan menurunkan kualitas kerjanya. Dan disamping pekerjaannya sebagai dokter yang kadang membuatnya lelah, Byun Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

FIN

.

.

.

Please kindly review^^


End file.
